Whiskers on Kittens
by FatesofConquest
Summary: With Christmas just around the Keith was scrambling to get a present in time, still new to the concept. Luckily, fate was on his side, maybe this year would end alright anyway. Part two of the My Favorite Things verse.


_Hey everyone! So plot bunnies hit me and I basically came up with prompts for the lyrics of the whole song. So here comes part two of the My Favorite things verse~ Hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer~ Voltron and its characters do not belong to me_

* * *

Christmas music was playing everywhere, chasing Keith through the stores like a relentless animal, cheerily reminding him of a looming deadline. He still had yet to get his boyfriend a present and, with the holiday only a few days away, the pressure was getting stronger and stronger. He tucks his nose into his scarf, a handmade gift from Lance's mom, and sighs. There was no way he'd be able to match the pro gift giving skills that seemed to run in the blood of all of the McClain's, he was just hoping to make an improvement over last year. Not only did he have to mindlessly piggyback on all of Lance's gifts, this year they had actually picked them out together, but he hadn't gotten his boyfriend anything, date and meaning completely slipping the mind do to his lack of real exposure to it in the past. Lance hadn't thought too much of it, understanding beyond the point of normalcy, and Keith was determined to make it up to him this year. It was clearly not going so well.

His phone rings, snapping him from his thoughts as cold fingers scramble for the device, clicking the answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe, when you going to be home?" Keith sighs, glancing around the shopping center with disheartened eyes. He hadn't offered much help in his current conundrum.

"I'll be heading there soon."

"What's wrong? You sound down." Lance pips, sounding concerned. Keith doesn't answer right away, eye-catching on a story at the edge of the plaza. An idea starts to form, just crazy enough Lance might love it.

"Nah, I'm alright. Maybe a little later home."

"Hey! What does that me-" He hangs up, mostly to tease, scrolling through his contacts for a different number. It only rings once before it's picked up.

"Keith?"

"Hey Hunk, I need a favor. Are you allergic to cats?"

Keith was a fidgety mess on Christmas Day, sitting on the floor of their living room among the shredded, multicolored wrapping paper from the already unwrapped gifts, sent by family and friends. Lance had left the room to get his gift to Keith and the ravenette couldn't help but glance towards the blue and white polka dot bag still tucked awkwardly under the corner of the tree. He really hoped Lance would like it, as Hunk assured him he would.

At that moment Lance stumbles back in, arms wrapped around his torso and the newfound bulge there. Keith stands, staring at it, was it… _squirming?_ He jumps forward to steady his boyfriend as he nearly trips himself with feet tangling in the scattered paper.

"Lance? What on-?" A small, fluffy, orange head pops out of the collar of his shirt, blinking at Keith with big yellow eyes.

"Surprise?" Keith was speechless, the kitten climbing, well clawing by Lance's winces, out of his shirt and using its small claws to cling to his shoulder. Lance looks at him, tilting his head a little as the small, flicking tail tickles at his neck. "Keith? Don't you like her? I thought we could maybe call her Red." Keith, still speechless, carefully disengage her claws from Lance's shirt, rubbing behind her ear and eliciting a purr.

"Just… just open your gift." Lance frowns, clearly misreading the situation as Keith being displeased. He walks over to the big bag as Keith sits down, placing Red in his lap. Lance carries the bag over to them, carefully, and sits down as well before pulling out the tissue paper and peering inside.

"Is this a cat carrier?! How did you-?"

"Look in the carrier." Lance pulls it out, holding it so close the bars almost touched his nose as he peered in. There's a jingle of bells and a small gray paw darts out, batting at the nose. Silence hangs in the air for a few seconds before Lance laughs, setting the cage down and scrabbling to open it, drawing out the little gray kitten.

"This was a lot smarter than shoving a cat up your shirt. I have scratches everywhere!" Keith laughs, shaking his head as the gray kitten, finally free, nuzzles Lance's hand, demanding attention. He scratches under her chin and blue eyes close in appreciation as she purrs, head tilted up. With his other hand, Lance fiddles with the collar, reading the inscribed name and laughing. "Blue huh?" Keith blushes.

"You're no better! You wanted to name mine Red!" Lance just laughs harder.

"Relax babe, I love it! Lil' Blue and Red, us great minds really do think alike!" Keith sighs face still flushed, and he looks between the two cats, realization dawning on him.

"Wait a minute… we have two cats now! Two kittens!" Said kittens had finally noticed each other and wormed from the hands of their owners to investigate each other. Lance scoots over to Keith, pulling their shoulders together and kissing Keith's temple.

"We'll manage. How hard can it be?" The two start wrestling with soft paws, batting at each other's flicking tails.

"Yeah, I guess we will. Can't be that hard after toppling an entire empire anyway huh?" Lance smiles, kissing his temple again. "Wait a minute… where did you even hide Red?"

"Hunk's house? Why?"

"That's where I left Blue… he knew we were both getting kittens for each other and didn't even try to subtly warn us!" Lance's face is overcome with a devilish expression.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You want to get him a cat to call Yellow."

"Let's get him a kitten named Yellow!"

* * *

 _~Fates_


End file.
